Naruto The Three Ninja Elite
by Nami-san04
Summary: This is the first Chapter so the Naruto gang aren't in it yet, please bear with me. Anyways it involves me, Logan the kewlest cousin ever, and meh best friend Heather. We somehow end up in the wonderful anime Naruto and then I guess you'll just have to re


_**Naruto**_

_**The Three Ninja Elite**_

_**The sun shined down on the quiet town of Konoha village, as it arose to greet the people who were early to greet the day. The dew from the cool night was still about the forest, but something stirred. The aura about the forest had changed, and of course only the Hokage and the more elite ninja's noticed.**_

"_**Wow, I STILL can't believe we are visiting Japan." said Heather excitedly from her window seat on the right. "I bet the shrine is going to be really awesome. I can't wait!" I squealed with excitement. Poor Logan was squished in the middle of us. "When will we get there?" Logan asked the taxi driver slowly so he could understand better. "Soon. The shrine will be here soon." he said politely with a smile. My step uncle Scott had a business trip in China and was able to get free tickets to Japan for my Aunt Karen and my cousin Logan. I on the other hand had to pay for half of my ticket and save up for the trip. My best friend Heather had to pay for her ticket, but the other expenses her parents paid for. It was a good thing we had bought books on how to write and speak Japanese, because we became semi-fluent in speaking it, and fair in writing. Although I'm afraid that wouldn't come in any help soon as the taxi made its way through the curvy road through the forest to the shrine we were supposed to visit.**_

_**Me and Heather were looking about the scenery through the windows as Logan was taking pictures with his new picture phone. It had started to sprinkle a bit which made things even more beautiful. "Hey, does that look like big foot to you?" he said noticing there was a human like streak in one of his pictures. "I thought bigfoot only existed in America." Heather questioned. "Maybe its your phone. Take a look at the other pictures." I said. He flipped through his other photos and we noticed the same thing only in one it was quiet clear that it wasn't bigfoot. It was three people. "This is nuts!" said Logan looking through the photos again. "Maybe there signs that we didn't notice, or something." I proposed my idea. "Pfft, I'm going with the it may be 'something'." said Heather.**_

_**While we were engrossed in the photos proposing strange ideas on what it might be the driver started to speed up and was driving a little more recklessly. It woke up my aunt Karen who had dosed off in the front seat from jet-lag. "Hey Aunt Karen, look at these photos and tell us what you think it might be. We can't figure it out." I asked taking Logan's phone. "I still say it's super elite assassin's who are angry at you for eating the LAST box of Fran pack pocky." replied Logan. "Well if so they'll just have to get over it." I stuck my tongue out. Before I knew it the car had fish-tailed and we were all flung around. "WHOA!" my aunt Karen screamed. As we were being violently jerked forward Heather's eyes got wide as she noticed something. The car stopped and shutdown. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai." the driver repeated a few times as he tried to start the car like those people do in horror movies when something is after them. "Haha, well this brings back road trip memories." I said not taking it too seriously because everyone was okay. "Let me guess. You was driving right?" Logan said sarcastically. "No, and just what is THAT supposed to-" I stopped noticing Heather getting out of the car. "Where are you going?" Karen asked. "To see if he's okay. The guy hit somebody." Heather said cautiously walking up to the front of the car not really wanting to see any gory dead bodies. The driver stopped what he was doing and just stared towards the front. Me and Logan looked at each other and made our way out of the car. "Do you think-" Heather was interrupted. "Stay back, I'll check. And you two get back in the car too." she said putting her arm in front of Heather to let her know not to go any further. Heather opened her door to the car and reluctantly started to get in. Logan however walked to the back of the taxi. "What are you doing?" I snapped. "Seeing if he's mangled up or just got a few bumps." Logan replied as he got on his hands and knees to look underneath the car. He appeared to stop breathing as his shocked face changed into a distorted look of fear. "There's no one here. Just a big dent in the fender is all." My Aunt Karen said confused. That's when the driver hurriedly tried to start the car again. Just like before nothing but errors came from his trials. "Logan what is it?" I asked fixing to see what he was looking at. The driver made his way out of the taxi and hurried over to my Aunt. "Get in car. Please get in car." he rushed dragging her towards her seat. "What is your problem? Let me go!" she argued trying to get free from his grip. I made my way over to the two, ready to step in, and that's when something caught my attention. All four tires simultaneously popped, and then something else diverted my attention from the car. It was two metallic figures that flew right by my head and embedded themselves into the drivers left, upper arm. My Aunt Karen stepped back beside me as he sunk to his knees. He let out a cry of pain. " We, we have to go NOW! Something's not right." my Aunt Karen said but just as we started making our way to the back of the car where Logan and Heather were a black figure jumped off the top of the taxi and landed right in front of the driver.**_

"_**Hello again . . .Jin." his voice was like dark silk as the words poured out of his mouth, "Remember me? You thought you could get away . . ." he smirked. "No . . .no . . .NOOO!" Jin, the driver yelled scurrying away. The mysterious ninja withdrew his blade . . .and off went Jin's head. My Aunt Karen took a few steps back but bumped into someone as she let out a gasp. Heather turned her head quickly, and Logan threw up at the sight. I was paralyzed with fear as I watched the distorted face of Jin emerge closer as it rolled towards my feet. It stopped rolling and his lifeless eyes stared up at the sky. As the murderer sheathed his sword I let out a scream of pure terror, and stumbled backwards a few steps before falling at my Aunt's feet. "AH!" I could hear a scream come from Heather. "Let her go!" Logan yelled. I looked towards their direction and saw that there was another ninja and he had a hold of Heather while Logan was trying to help free her. "HEY!" I yelled getting to my feet. "ASHLEY!" My Aunt gave a warning yell before the ninja that she bumped into grabbed her arm and knocked me back down. I hit the hard gravel with a grunt. "What should we do with them Jubei?" the one holding Heather asked. The murderous ninja walked up from behind me, "Hmm. I'm not sure . . .eh I guess we could kill em'." he said casually. I got up to run and Heather bit the ninja who held her captive right when Logan kicked the back of his knee. "AH DAMN BRATS!" he yelled as the three of us ran to the left side of the road. Logan stopped at the edge of the forest, "MOM!" he yelled, "HURRY!" My Aunt tried to get free. "Misoka, Mitoru forget her. Let's take care of these pests first!" Jubei, the leader, ordered the two taller guys. The one who had a hold of my Aunt knocked her out, and she fell to the ground unconscious. "MOM!" Logan yelled running to his mothers aid, but I stopped him. "Come on were not going to be any help if WE'RE caught!" I yelled at him as we ran deeper into the forest. Logan held back the tears and promised himself he wouldn't let the bastards get us too. "If we knew where the shrine was." Heather said wishing she hadn't left her map in the car. "Hey what's that?" Logan said pointing a little ways off in the distance. By now the rain was pouring down on us and so we headed off towards the building Logan had pointed at. "This should be a great place to hide until we can find help." Heather stated looking around. "It's a traditional Japanese house, but it seems it hasn't been used in years." Logan pointed out. He cautiously looked out towards where we ran from before sliding the door shut and locking it. "What . . .do we do now?" I asked, but before my question could be answered the door busted down and two figures emerged from the windows that were beside it. **_


End file.
